


Of Magic and Music

by DrowningInStarlight



Series: things you said that made me love you [2]
Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: And so do I, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hamilton Lyrics, Look Drew likes musical theatre and Harrison, Other, Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: "Well, he keeps himself to himself," Jed said vaguely. "Never talks to people much, I don't think he has any actual friends on campus.""He has me, actually," Harrison said, just a tiny bit ofso-therein his voice."No, I didn't mean it like that," Jed assured him. "He's not so bad, and besides... have you seen that guy? He is smokin' hot. Not to, y'know, objectify my roommate or anything."In which Harrison meets Drew's roommate, discusses Drarry, and overhears some passionate singing.





	Of Magic and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know. I've spent ages debating whether I should post this or not, as it's utterly self indulgent, but hey: if you can't be self indulgent when writing fan fic, then what's the point? 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the Things You Said... prompt meme, 10) _Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear._ I could have taken this prompt to a serious or romantic place, but instead I wrote this. Today I bring you everyone at Sidlesmith thinking Drew is hot (as inspired by wreckedlemons over on tumblr) and overheard singing. Enjoy!

Information about the Sidlesmith Valentine was surprisingly hard to find. Sure, there were the stories, the ones that had been passed down for as long as Sidlesmith had existed. But other than what those stories said, there was little or nothing to be found in any of the records. A lesser person would have given up, resigned themselves to never knowing, never proving. But Harrison hadn't been crowned the Most Likely to Obsess Over Obscure Details three times in a row during his early teens for nothing. 

He'd found something. Finally, after all his searching, he'd found something-- a file that contained an ancient letter from a supposed witch on the magic of Sidlesmith. It contradicted the words of Dorothea the librarian. The magic did exist (right?), the happy endings were real (they had to be!), this file proved it. Or began to prove it, anyway. 

He carefully folded the letter back into the file. Drew _had_ to see this. It was _real_. 

So, at the first opportunity he got, he walked over to the other side of the campus with the file in his bag and a smile on his face. 

 

______ 

 

The building where Drew lived was unexpectedly busy. There were people going up and down the stairs, in and out of doors, and Harrison ducked out of the way of a group of people only to walk straight into another guy coming down the stairs ahead of him. 

"Oh, sorry," Harrison said, but the guy shook his head. 

"My fault," he said. "Wasn't looking where I was going. Hey, you don't live here, do you?" 

"No," Harrison said. "I'm over the other side of campus. I'm on my way to hang out with Drew?" 

"Oh my god, dude," the guy laughed. "I'm Jed, Drew's roommate. What are the chances of that?" 

"Wow," Harrison said. "I'm Harrison, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" he said. "So... You're actually hanging out with Drew?" 

"Yes. Uh... why?" Harrison asked. 

"Well, he keeps himself to himself," Jed said vaguely. "Never talks to people much, I don't think he has any actual friends on campus." 

"He has me, actually," Harrison said, just a tiny bit of _so-there_ in his voice. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Jed assured him. "He's not so bad, and besides... have you seen that guy? He is smokin' hot. Not to, y'know, objectify my roommate or anything." 

"Right," Harrison agreed. "Let's not do that." 

"It's just I've been his roommate for ages and we've still barely exchanged ten words, although we all listen to his show-- _Oh_ , right, you're _radio_ Harrison! Sorry, didn't recognise you for a moment there. Anyway, Drew, he always sounds happiest when he's with you. Normally he's out all day, or writing, endlessly writing... Molly, from next door, she's almost sure he's the author of her favourite slowburn Drarry fan fiction." 

"Well, I can confirm he does ship Drarry," Harrison said. "But I'm not here to discuss his--dubious at best-- shipping habits." 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jed said, clearly unwilling to let his source of gossip go. "Sure. I'll leave you to go and hang out. But tell him that Molly from down the hall loves his fan fiction. She'll never tell him herself, I think they're trying to win the dorm rivals of the year award." 

Harrison almost, _almost_ , asked, but decided it was better to let it go.

Any other time, he gladly would have sat on the stairs and debated fan fiction with a random stranger (wouldn't be the first time, after all) but he really wanted to show this file to Drew. Ha, magic _was_ real, love did have a chance in the cruel world. And he was strongly aware they were blocking the stairway and they were starting to get a worrying amount of dirty looks from students squeezing past them, so he said goodbye to Drew's roommate and carried on up the stairs. 

 

______

 

It wasn't busy upstairs like it was down below. In fact, it was completely silent, except for... 

 

"... _like a dream you can't quite place, but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face..._ " 

 

He'd slightly lost track of how long he'd been standing frozen in front of Drew's dorm room, listening to him singing. 

He shouldn't. Drew didn't know anyone was listening, it wasn't fair, and he kept telling himself he was only going to listen for a few seconds more. He kept telling himself he was going to knock and go in and stop being creepy, but somehow he couldn't. He just stayed still and silent. _Looking like a moonstruck goldfish_ , his grandmother would have said. 

It wasn't that Drew was a good singer, particularly. He was slightly out of tune, and his voice wasn't especially remarkable. But it was _Drew_ , and he was _singing_ , passionately and happily and Harrison could listen to him forever. 

Harrison had never really got into musical theatre, but like everyone else who'd been on the fandom parts of the internet he'd heard of Hamilton. It didn't take him long to realized that that's what Drew was singing. He was even doing different voices for different characters. The song was definitely out of his range, and he skipped over all the high notes, but Harrison could hear the laughter in his voice as he sang. It was sweet. 

" _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement, it's a_... It's a what? I always forget that bit... Oh for god's sake, that's going to bug me now." 

Harrison couldn't help laughing at Drew's disgruntled conversations with himself, and at the noise the music inside stopped abruptly. 

"Go away, Molly!" Drew called out. "I don't care if you're tired of musical theatre, I'm in a Hamilton mood and I'll play it if I want too!" There was the sound of footsteps, then the door opened. 

"Uh...hi," Harrison said brightly. 

"Oh," Drew said. "It's you." 

"Yep. In the flesh," Harrison said. "Not Molly, I'm afraid." 

"No, it's a relief," Drew explained. "She lives next door." 

"I know. You have a ship in common, apparently." 

"What?" 

"Never mind. Go on." 

"It's nothing interesting," Drew said. "She just constantly complains about my music. It's not like it's that loud, anyway, and... Oh god, you heard me singing, didn't you?" 

"Hamilton, right?" 

"Yeah. Look, I know it's been immensely overhyped, but it genuinely is a good musical, okay? Lin Manuel-Miranda is a lyrical genius, and--" 

Harrison put his hands up. "Whoa, you don't have to defend your choice in musicals to me. If you like it, then who cares what anyone thinks? You're not hurting anyone. And it's cute." 

"What?" 

"It is!" Harrison said. "It's very cute. I have no idea what the song was but you sounded like you were really enjoying it." 

"It's called Satisfied," Drew muttered, turning red. "The song. It's about being in love with someone but knowing you'll never be with them for one reason or another, and knowing it's for the best, really, but still wanting them." 

"Wow. That sounds romantic." 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Drew asked. 

"Well... You're not exactly known for it." 

"Hey, I can be romantic!"

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, I..." 

A door opened somewhere down the hall, and Drew started as if he'd suddenly been reminded of the fact that they were standing in a doorway arguing about romance. 

"Do you want to come in?" he asked, then added "Why _are_ you here?" 

"I came to tell you about the Sidlesmith Valentine," Harrison said, following Drew inside. 

"Er, I know about the Sidlesmith Valentine, thank you," Drew replied. 

"No, I mean _new_ stuff about the Sidlesmith Valentine," Harrison said. "I've been investigating, remember? I found proof that the magic is real. I was coming to tell you, but then I got distracted by your _adorable_ singing." 

Drew turned red again. Harrison suddenly cared a little less about the file in his bag. Maybe it didn't matter whether Sidlesmith really was magic, not when Drew was blushing like a sunset, and smiling bashfully. 

"Go on then," Drew said, a dare in his voice. "Show me this proof of yours."

Hmm. Maybe the proof _did_ matter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Drew's favourite Hamilton character is Angelica Schuyler. 
> 
>  


End file.
